As the communications industry adjusts to advances in cable materials, the need has arisen for cable marking devices which are capable of indicating the type of cable being used. Advances in fiber optic technology have lead to the replacement of conventional wire cable in a number of applications. Upgrading current wire cable systems often requires those handling the cable systems to be able to differentiate between conventional cables and cables composed of newer materials. Fiber Optic cable must be handled differently than wire cable, therefore, a caution/identification marker must be placed at every junction or support position encountered by a service technician.
The current industry standard in cable markers is a plastic scroll-type device. While this scroll marker does identify the cable, it is difficult to use and displays only a modest amount of safety coloring. Attaching the currently used marker requires the technician to unravel a tightly scrolled plastic sheet in order to fit it over the wire. Fitting such a marker over a wire is made more difficult in cold weather when the technician is often wearing gloves and in situations where the technician only has one hand available for manipulating the marker. In the past, markers have been available in only one color, typically a variation of burnt orange, making the distinguishing of different types of cables troublesome.
The present invention meets the needs of the communications industry in differentiating cable according to type with a cable marker capable of simple attachment which is available in a variety of colors for distinguishing between the increasingly diverse materials being used in communications cables.